


Sunrise

by Sakuraiai



Series: A Day of Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Except Sam loves it, Gabriel Lives, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining Gabriel, Pining Sam, Rutting, Sleeping Sam, Somnophilia, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Gabriel takes advantage of a sleeping Sam......Sam's happy to let him.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny, tiny idea running in my mind.
> 
> _Warning_  
>  Can be considered non-consensual. But there's no actual sex.
> 
> **UPDATE!**  
>  Now part of a series!

Dawn sleep.

It was a comfortable time in the morning, just on the borders of sleep and awake. You could partially hear, smell and feel everything that was happening to you in that moment of the morning.

Ever since Gabriel had started living with them in the bunker, the whole hunting thing had become _easy –_ not that Sam minded. Less monster hunting and killing was better than many. But sometimes he liked to spend time doing research and learning new things, firing a gun and hitting its mark, saving someone’s life in the process.

But with the trickster archangel came powers, and with powers came fear. The monsters feared such a powerful archangel around, and honestly…Sam didn’t mind it one bit. Because he rather liked Gabriel around them…for more than just being a powerful ally.

Sam had gotten to the routine of lying for about fifteen minutes on his back before making a move to get up. In those fifteen minutes he would enjoy the warmth of the bed. If he listened he could sometimes make out sounds of life around him, of Dean in the kitchen cooking, of Castiel with him as they talked.

However, on this particular morning there were two small complications he had noticed pretty much straight away.

One, it was too warm.

And two, it wasn’t that calm quiet chatter he was usually used to.

He could hear sheets being rustled. The familiar sound of invisible wings whooshed back and forth in the air. Sam could feel movement and heat radiate from someone. A certain someone who was currently in his bed.

His first instincts was to reach for the gun he kept under his pillow, but if it weren’t for the familiar and heady scent of candy and lightning that filled his nostrils, he’d had done so.

_Gabriel._

If his brain could have cooperated with his mouth in the dawn morning, he would have groaned at the archangel currently on his bed, but any function he would have pursued would most definitely have been deterred immediately from what he felt next.

What the hell was Gabriel trying to _do?_

Gabriel'ssoft, moist lips pressed against Sam’s chest, trailing up and across to the curve of his neck. Sam tried to stifle his gasp, because god that felt _so good_ and he didn’t want it to stop _._

“I wonder if Sam’d like that,” Gabriel’s voice was a scant whisper, but Sam heard him. Then he felt those lips press against his skin again, his tongue moving and swirling in nonsensical patterns. The tickling sensation of that tongue made him choke back a bout of laughter.

The sudden move caused Gabriel to stop. “Guess he does…”

Gabriel, high and mighty archangel, one who could level the entire cosmos, and he thought Sam was still asleep?

Sam wondered if Gabriel was even in his right mind. Or maybe he was playing a trick or a prank on him? After all, what else would explain how the archangel didn’t know that he was awake?

If he wasn’t so oddly amused by the archangel’s antics, he’d have opened his eyes and forced the archangel to stop – though he really didn’t want to. His throat tightened when Gabriel’s warm hands slid up his chest, fingers pressing into his skin. Sam’s body reacted to every miniscule touch, the way his fingers dug deep into his flesh, the feel of his knees on either side of Sam’s hips and the press of him, so hot and pliant in his cock, which was definitely twitching with interest.

Sam found it odd that Gabriel hadn’t noticed his growing erection, he _must_ have. He was sitting right on top of it, pressed onto it.

This archangel was so _innocent_ right now. Just sitting there for Sam to take. How easy would it be to just hold onto him and throw him on the bed, kiss those lips, rip off his clothes and thrust deep inside his tiny body. _Fuck…_ he was _right here!_ And the feral beast deep within Sam was awake and panting for more.

“Sam’s such a deep sleeper,” Gabriel murmured chuckling, the deep rumble going straight to Sam’s cock.

He nearly swallowed his tongue when Gabriel moved, just slightly, but the feel of those impossibly hot legs tightening and rocking up _just a little_ over his growing cock made him mad for more. But Gabriel wasn’t touching him, or putting any actual pressure where he needed it.

What he wouldn’t give to just reach up, wrap his arms around that small body and fuck his cock into that hot mouth. Those lips were usually so soft and thick in a pout, or when they were sucking on a lollipop. He had no problem imagining those lips around his cock, sucking like the good little archangel he was.

But then again, he wasn’t sure where Gabriel was going with this. And he didn’t want to interrupt whatever it was Gabriel _was_ doing. No way was that happening. The archangel had started this, and by god was he going to finish it too.

Gabriel moved again, reaching up to play with the ends of Sam’s hair, running his fingers through the strands, his hips nuzzled perfectly against Sam’s cock, forcing an unconscious moan to release from Sam’s lips.

“I wonder if he thinks this is a dream…”

And then, ever the trickster, Gabriel moved again. His teeth came to play along Sam’s collarbone, tugging and sucking carefully, tongue pressing long cat like licks against his flesh. His hands made quick work of heating up Sam’s chest, his fingers trailing lower and lower to where Sam _really_ wanted him.

Those leisure like kisses, which Sam had to admit were fucking wonderful, continued, heating and dampening his neck, making him shiver when Gabriel blew a cool breath against it. This was…fuck this was positively sinful.

“If he is…” Gabriel continued, pausing his ministrations completely. Sam almost wept, they had been so close, those fingers were just a scant inch from Sam’s cock, and he was in desperate need of it. “If he is then I’m probably some hot leggy blonde chic from his dreams…”

Fuck, was that a quiver in his voice?

The archangel Gabriel was…crying? His hands stopped completely, and he sat back on his knees, the heat completely gone from his touch.

What the fuck was he on about now? Did he honestly think that Sam was imagining some random chic when he had the most infuriating, candy hording, sweet smelling, prank loving Archangel in his grasp?

Sam wanted to groan, wanted to open his eyes and tell Gabriel that it was _him_ he dreamt about, that he was _awake_ and wanted more from _him._ But no, Gabriel let out a little keening sob of desperation, his lips brushing over Sam’s again and again, in barely there kisses that held so much in their depths. So much depression, anxiety, hope, want. Sam couldn’t help but turn his head a little and when Gabriel kissed him again, he pressed his lips against those pouting ones.

The archangel paused, but sighed instead, lowering his lips down to Sam’s jaw, running his lips over his skin.

“I’m sorry for everything I did,” he murmured, pausing just at the bolt of Sam’s jaw. “I really am…I…please let me stay,”

Sam heard another keening sob, and felt those arms wrap tight around him, clutching him in his desperation, as if Sam were to disappear right before his very eyes.

“Sam…” he was talking to himself now, burying his face in the curve of Sam’s neck, pushing against him, that quivering voice of his was pleading, and it broke Sam’s heart.

He waited for another slight movement of those sinful hips to give him a good enough excuse to throw his head to the side, revealing all of his neck for Gabriel to play with, and then, with a deep, almost feral moan, he managed.

“…ah…Gabriel.”

And then the world came to a complete standstill, all because Sam had said _his_ name. Sam felt him move up to a sitting position, hands pressed flat just above his jutting cock. And even if Sam couldn’t see, he could probably imagine just what Gabriel probably looked like at that moment. He’d be staring at him, with those whiskey brown eyes wide, which were probably swimming in unshed tears.

“You dream about me?” Gabriel’s voice was barely a whisper, and Sam could almost hear those tears in his eyes. “You…you like me?”

Then before Sam could send the signal for his mind to shut the fuck up and take the slow, giddy rocking of Gabriel’s hips against his straining cock, he muttered.

“Asshole,”

He felt those thick fingers prod his chest. “You really asleep there moose?”

Sam stayed silent, keeping his breathing steady, even though all of him wanted to just take Gabriel now. But then those fingers returned, as did that sinful mouth and Sam was finding it hard to stifle a moan behind his teeth.

Fuck it, he didn’t care. He wanted Gabriel, and he wanted him _now._

Making up his mind, he moved his hands up, intent to pull that smaller body to him and kiss him properly. But Gabriel moved then, he had probably seen the time, or the rise of the sun, or whatever, but he was moving away.

_No. No don’t move away!_

But Gabriel’s body had completely gone from him, and then he heard his bedroom door close with a creaky thud.

Fucking asshole…

Sam was going to get him.


End file.
